Thanksgiving - Gratsu Style
by Willow-Bane
Summary: Thanksgiving is never complete without a mishap with the turkey.


Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

*Rated T for Teen

* * *

 **Summary:** Thanksgiving is never complete without a mishap with the turkey.

* * *

 **Thanksgiving – Gratsu Style**

"Fuck no. You are _not_ leaving me alone with all… _this_ ," Gray hissed, his gesticulation wild and unpredictable. He had to watch Asuka, the Exceeds, _and_ prep the turkey for Thanksgiving? He couldn't do that! And even if he could, no one in their right mind would want to.

Natsu sighed as he continued putting on his jacket. "Look, Bisca and Alzack went to pick up Master from the train station, and Mira and the others have more decorating to do in the guild. Everyone else is busy at the moment. I'll only be gone for an hour. You can handle that, right?"

"No, I cannot handle that!" the ice mage snapped, panic taking him over. "You know as well as anyone that I…do…not… _cook_!"

"And I'm not asking you to. All I want you to do is take the turkey out, rinse it off, and place it in the pan. I'll do all the rest when I come back," insisted the dragon-slayer.

Gray just stared at him, a look of fear on his face. But that didn't just stem from having to prep a turkey. It came from the other half of what he had to deal with while Natsu was gone.

Currently, Pantherlily and Charle were playing a game of _Go Fish_ and probably wouldn't even notice if the guild burned down let alone attempt asking them for assistance.

And then there was Happy and Asuka, the adorable little monsters—for lack of a better term. However, with the amount of sugar they had _accidentally_ consumed, the monsters was probably the most accurate description for them.

And Natsu was just going to leave him alone like this?

Noticing his lover's failed attempts at keeping his cool, the dragon-slayer stretched up on his tiptoes and kissed Gray on the cheek.

"Look, I know it's going to be difficult for you, but please make the best of it. And if I see you've handled things well when I come back," he started, letting his fingers trail up Gray's shirt as a seductive look crossed his face, "I'll make tonight worth your while."

"You're on," declared the ice mage, his eyes lecherous.

* * *

He shouldn't have agreed to that. Not with what he was currently facing. How could things have gotten this badly so quickly?

Oh, yeah. Right.

He'd left Happy alone in the guild's kitchen after he had taken Asuka back to Bisca and Alzack, who were not pleased with their daughter's escalating sugar-high.

Gray looked back down at Happy, who—at present—had the fucking turkey stuck on his head. The ice mage didn't even know that was possible until he'd come back into the kitchen with Happy giving a muffled cry of 'I am Turkey-Cat!' while parading around.

"Gray! Let me out!" the Exceed cried, pushing up at the turkey.

"Yeah, yeah. Hold on," replied Gray as he approached Happy. Placing his hands around the turkey, he pulled upward and—it was stuck.

"Oh, shit," the ice mage muttered under his breath. Natsu would be back any minute and if he walked in on them...the consequences were just too frightening to imagine. "Happy, I'm going to try twisting it off, okay?"

"Okay, Gray," he replied with a sniffle.

Taking a deep breath, he—

"Gray!"

Said ice mage froze and glanced hesitantly in the direction of a _very_ pissed off voice. There, standing both rigid and threateningly, was Natsu.

"I was only gone—what did you—forget it! Move!" the dragon-slayer snapped, shoving Gray out of his way.

"Natsu! Help me!" Happy whined at hearing the dragon-slayer's voice.

"Okay. Hold still," Natsu said as he gradually eased the turkey off the Exceed's head. When Happy was free, he smiled and hugged Natsu.

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome," replied the dragon-slayer, eyeing the insides of the turkey stuck to his friend's head. "I think it's time for a bath."

"No!" cried Happy.

"Go on," urged Natsu firmly.

"Okay," Happy responded, looking miffed that he had to take a bath. But soon enough, the Exceed was gone, leaving Natsu and Gray alone in the kitchen.

After a deafening silence that seemed to last forever, the dragon-slayer finally broke it. "Do I even want to know how that happened?"

"I don't know myself," Gray answered meekly.

"You _do_ know that this means you're not getting _shit_ , right?"

A predatory look crossed the ice mage's features as he stepped closer to Natsu. "Is that so? But don't you want me to show you what I'm thankful for?" he whispered huskily.

The dragon-slayer placed his arms around Gray's neck and kissed him lightly on the lips, a playful yet mischievous look in his eyes. "Be thankful that that's _all_ I'm denying you," he said as he sauntered away.

"Happy Thanksgiving, my ass."

Natsu smirked. "You bet. Because that is the _only_ one you're seeing tonight."

* * *

 **Happy Thanksgiving!**


End file.
